Is it For Real?
by Crazy-Lazy-Lady01
Summary: It's a Violet and Pete Fic : I love them together It'll be multiple chapters and Read and Review please Chapter 3 p : Yes I love you all for your reviews keep giving them to me :
1. Is it for real?

**Is it For Real?**

**----------------------**

"I had fun"Pete said the next day when it was around two in the morning and they were still at the practice laying on the couch his arms around her. He smiled had the most Beautiful could never get over that,but he was with Meg still and had no clue when she was gonna be home,but he knew that it was gonna end with liked Violet way to much and wanted to see where this relationship went.

"Is that all it was?"she didn't want this to be just fun for had felt like this was more than just one night felt so right in his arms and it was perfect,but she knew that he was with Meg and she was scared that he would just leave once she had come back,but she had hope that he wouldn't and he would stay with wanted to be with him and no one else.

"What do you mean?"He asked kissing her forhead like he had done not to long knew what she meant,but he had wanted her to say it liked Violet and he wanted to know what she had thought about him.

"I mean,is it more or was it just lonely sex?"She turned to him tears brimming her eyes,but she wasn't gonna let them fall She had more will power than bit her bottom lip and turned away from him as they lay there.

"Do you want more?"He asked softly as he rested his chin on her shoulder kissing her didn't want this day to felt wonderful with her in his turned her head towards him and wiped her tears away softly before they ran a hand over her stomache and rested it there.

"Way more"She answered truthfully"I like you"She sid softly as she looked into his eyes"If you want me i'm more than willing to be here"She helpled wipe her eyes as she held onto him.

"Then i'll give you more"He answered simply"You're amazing Violet and I love spending time with you"He knew saying I love you would take awhile,but he had a feeling that he could love was amazing and he didn't wanna leave her side"I'm more than willing to take you Violet"

The next day they had to sneek around because they couldn't let anyone find out about just looked around and smiled walking into Pete's looked over at had to admit he did look sex glow was good on him.

"Hey handsome"She walked up behind him putting her arms around his hated that they needed to sneak around,but she loved that they had their offices to kiss and hug needed her time with they could become and stronger couple.

"Hey Beautiful"He turned in her arms wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss"How are you today?"He rested his chin on her shoulder as he held her loved having their arms around felt amazing to him.

"I'm great"She said softly as she held onto him"How are you?"She loved whe they held could never get over this her chin on his chest as she looked up into his eyes

I'm good"He kissed her forhead"I couldn't find a better way to start my day"He rubbed her back softly as they stood there.

"Me neither."She answered softly as she held loved just being with had never thought they could be a couple,but it happened and she loved it.

Then a knock came on the door and they pulled away stepped back and fell flat on her butt"Owww..."She took a few deep breaths as Addison walked in.

"What happened?"She asked looking down at had wondered just how Violet had fallen since nothing was behind her.

"She fell"Pete answered getting on his knees putting one leg under her knees and one behind her back"Are you ok?"He asked lifting her up into the air"Can your question wait Addison?I'm gonna see if she's ok"He asked walking over to his table.

"Sure"She smiled looking at him"I'll be back as soon as your done"She said walking out of the office wondering what had just happened.

"You ok?"He asked looking at her"I'm sorry"He pressed her on her tailbone"That hurt?"He asked pressing a little harder.

"I'm ok"She said softly"It's not your fault and no i just feel a little pressure"She nodded looking at him"But thanks"She swung her legs softly"Wanna catch a movie tonight?"She looked at him as she sat didn't know if she could get down right now since her tailbone still hurt a little bit.

"Sorry I can't"He shook his head"I got a date"Her eyes watered a little as she got up.

"Ok"She said softly as she looked down at the hadn't expected him to say thought they were together,but she didn't know if he had planned a date before all of this happened.

He laughed coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her from behind and picking her up a little bit swinging her around"With the most Beautiful,Sexiest,Smartest Physciatrist ever"He kissed her softly on the lips.

"YaY"She gigled looking at him"Thanks"She held his hand as she looked at him"I was hoping you were kidding"

**Anyone want more??**

**I have more to write :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**

**I crave Reviews like I crave**

**Pete and Violet LOVE :)**


	2. I can't believe it

**Chapter 2**

**I can't believe it**

They had their date that night and Violet was so nervouse it was was their first real date and she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a fancy blue tank top with a pair of light blue had chosen the casual look,but with a hint of fancy in straightened her hair and looked in the mirror nodding softly"He likes me"She encouraged herself and then laughed when she noticed it was just sighed softly as she started to walk downstairs.

Pete picked a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a brown suede jacket. He smiled looking in the mirror he combed his hair to one side,but it didn't look to good so he combed it to the other,but it looked the sighed keeping it as was. He really liked her and he would do anything to keep this slipped his socks and shoes on and smiled walking downstairs. He grabbed the keys and helmet to his motorcycle and walked out of the house.

He first stopped by a flower shope and looked around for awhile and smiled finding the perfect paid and then left the flower got back onto his motorcycle and made his way to her walked up to her house and he was kinda shaking as he made his way to her front smiled and started to knock a little louder then he intended.

Violet had been coming down the stairs when the door bell smiled looking over at the smoothed her hair and shirt out then answered the door"Hi"She said softly as she looked at him.

"Hi"He answered pulling out the rose and handing it to her then he gave her a peck on the lips"You look Beautiful"He whispered softly as he looked her up and down.

"Thanks"She let him in"You brought the motorcycle?"She giggled as she looked at had always wantd to ride on a motorcycle and now she got the chance her boyfriend,if that's what she could call him,had smiled softly.

"We can take your car"He looked at her as he reached for her hand.

"No,I wanna ride"She took his hand after putting the rose in a vase"I've always wanted to ride on one"She said as they started to walk towards it.

"Ok"He smiled as they walked towards it"All you have to do is hold onto him tight"He knew that's what he wanted all just to have her hold him close.

They got on his held onto him tight her face against his back"If I die,I will haunt you"She held onto him like she was about to fall off.

He laughed as he kissed her "I won't let a single thing happen to you"He started and took off.

She was a little nervouse riding on the motorcycle,but she loved the wind in her hair,but most of all the guy that was driving liked him alot and Love wasn't here yet,but it was coming fast.

He parked it in one of the parking spaces at the movie theatre and got off helping her off. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked up there. He paid and they walked inside.

"Where should we sit?"She smiled at him as they looked around.

"Back row"He winked as they made their way to the middle of the back row. He held her hand as they sat rested her head on his shoulder as they held movie rolled,but he couldn't take it he leaned over to her and kissed her full on the smiled kissing him back,but one thing they never woulda guessed came next.

**Wanna know what it is?**

**HEHE...**

**I'll update soon all I need to know**

**is if you want another chapter :)**

**SO**

**You know what to do**

**Read and Review :)**


	3. They Found Out

**They Found Out**

**"Violet?Pete?"Addison and Kevin whispered as they made their way into the pulled away from Pete and looked up at them"Oh..Hi"She said softly as they both wiped their lips."Hi Addison"Pete kept ahold of Violet's hand though"Kevin"He nodded looking at them."What are you two doing?"Addison asked looking at them"We were kissing"Pete answered lamely"I know that"Addison felt like screaming,but decided not to since it was a a movie theatre"But with Violet?"She looked at them"Calm down Addi"Kevin said wrapping his arms around her waist"Ok"She said sitting down beside them.**

**The movie had ended and Addison looke at them"We will see you two at work"They hurried off and Pete looked at Violet"That was embaressing"She said softly."Yea"He leaned forward and kissed her"But I wouldn't change it for the world"He held her hand as they walked out"Ice cream?"He asked as their hands swung back and forth"Sure"She said as they started to walk across the street.**

**They had gotten their ice cream in bowls and walked out walking to the park"It's a nice night"She looked at him"Yep,it is"He said eating his ice cream"You have something on your nose"She giggled softly"What is it?"She said trying to wipe it off"Ice cream"She smiled grabbing some on her finger and putting it on his nose"Hey"He said putting some on her cheek"She wiped some more on his forhead and giggled running away"Get back here"He said running after had both dropped their ice cream in the process and Pete caught up with her grabbing her by the waist and swinging her around in circles for a few seconds"I give"She screamed as he put her down"Good"He laughed kissing her"Ready to go?"He grabbed her hand walking back to his motorcycle"Yea"**

**They had gotten home a little later then supposed due to the walk and walked her to the door and kissed her softly"Ok,I want you to know that I had a wonderful night and I would never change it"He looked at her"Come in"She said softly"I don't know if I could sleep without you"She hugged him softly"Ok"He said walking in with her.**

**Wanna see what happens?**

**Read and Review**

**MAYBE the L word will be used**

**Who knows?I don't even know yet :)**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**I love you all thanks :)**


End file.
